This invention relates to furniture and more particularly to stackable drawer, shelf and rack bureau furniture for home and office use.
Furniture bureaus previously have been constructed in particular sizes for each multi-drawer or multiple-shelf unit. There have been no stackable modular units for customizing furniture for either home or office use. Moreover, no stackable drawer furniture exists which can be placed in closets to increase available space, especially important in small apartments.
Prior art teaches different types of modular construction but not modular or stackable bureau furniture. Typical of previous modular construction is U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,241 by Ravreby for a modular storage unit intended for storing shoes constructed by the structuring of walls in modular form for a storage unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,687 by Pryor taught structure for optimizing closet storage space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,571 by Bigotti was rack structure for drawers in multiple-drawer bureau. Other patents too numerous and too different to mention teach different structure and working relationship of parts, but none like this stackable-module bureau and rack furniture.